plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Page
Hello, and welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki! We hope you will become a great roleplayer soon! Fanpic3.png|Set up battles, challenges, role-plays and events! PvZFanpic.png|Battle with friends and enemies! PvZFanpic2.png|Play with PvZCC Plants, too! File:Apple-push-notification-service1.jpeg|Get notificated with Roleplays everyday! bnm,l.;.png|Communicate with and make new Friends while roleplaying! Featured User: Crazyzombie168 Crazyzombie168 is the winner of the featured user for July to August. Zi! I am Crazyzombie168 a Chatmod on this wiki. I love to RP on this wiki when I can. And I will use my chat powers to protect the RP realm from spammers and... bad people..... yeaaa! I am also a Zpy because. I spied on a wiki and became a B-Crat and blocked the owner of our the wiki that created the wiki war. Lets Wiki War ll does not happen (insert silly face here) Rules *Zombies are NOT always enemies of plants - but if you wish to let them, that's possible. *If someone has a character, you''' CAN'T''' use it unless they allow you. *Stubs are NOT allowed, unless they are for fanon characters. *You can't edit '''other people's pages unless with permission, allowed to edit or if the edit is fixing a typo/grammar mistake/adding categories. *Upgrades '''DO NOT need their down grades to be playable. *Mushrooms DO NOT 'need Coffee Bean to stay awake. *'NO MARRIAGES, because of something hard to explain. *In order to roleplay for a certain series, you need to ask the creator's permission/one of the admins of the RP to join. Failure to ask will result on a one week block. *No being OVERPOWERED, unless you have the Deletion Protection category in your page (Only Bureaucrats can add those. Any user adding those will get a block) *If you are inactive for a month,' all '''your characters get removed. (exceptions are Bureacauts) *'NO COPYRIGHTED CONTENT', such as Spongebob Squarepants appearing in the wiki. Also, if you want to add a theme to a character, please mention you are not the owner (unless you do own it, remixes are an exception). Birthdays None If you want to be featured, contact any active admin! (preferably WMag) Staff Positions from highest to lowest: *Founder (Cannot be acquired, because there is only one, who is Wintermelon43.) *Bureaucrats (acquired by being here for '''at least 6 months', having at least 3,500 edits, with at least 750 of them are mainspace. Requires admin, too.) *Admins (acquired by being here for at least 3 months, having at least 1,250 edits. Most edits must be mainspace. And requires both chat moderator and rollback) *Chat Moderators (acquired by having at least 750 edits, and being active on chat a lot) *Rollbacks (acquired by having at least 100 mainspace edits) The Daily Roleplay Read the Daily Roleplay, a newspaper about this wiki! *FlamingoPhoenixFeathers has massively changed the home page! 09:59, April 26, 2014 (UTC) *The "No Marriage" rule has been been added as of April 28! 12:40, April 29, 2014 (UTC) *The rule of banned characters have been changed to ONLY Peashooter has that ban. 21:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) *PlantWood High is under a final discussion of new users coming. *Reapeageddon has massively changed the background and wordmark of the wiki!11:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC) *The "Rolejumping" rule has been been avoked as of May 19! 09:00, May 19, 2014 (UTC) *The "Repeated Asking" rule has been avoked as of June 1! 07:08, June 1, 2014 (UTC) The max capacity of news is 10 announcements. 4 slots left. Polls Click Here for polls! Violations If you don't follow these rules, banning or blocking will surely ensue. Breaking the rules for 4 minor times or 2 major times will give you an infinite ban. The Vortex of Activity, History and Knowledge Peer into the great vortex of activity, history and knowledge, created by a mysterious being that oversees every single movement, battle and action. Category:Browse